Bella's Prince and Emmett's Angel
by emmettsangel728
Summary: If Rosalie and Edward fell in love but Rose still saved him, Emmett is single. Bella is abused by Charlie and doesn't think she could ever be loved, until she goes to high school and meets the Beautiful family and the gorgeous Emmett Cullen : Em/B J/A E/
1. Chapter 1 Bella and the Prince

**You want to know a secret? I don't own Twilight! I know everyone cry. Stephenie Meyer owns everything so for that I bow to her. I hope you guys like it. I will put more chapters up I swear like soon.**

Charlie continued to scream at me for not having his dinner perfectly warm and I tired to tune him out as much as possible.

I moved here -to Forks, Washington- right as the sophomore school year ended around here ago and have only left the house for grocery shopping. My father, Charlie the Chief of Police wanted me back after Renee, my mom, got remarried. I thought it would be nice to live with Charlie for a while. I was wrong. That first day he slapped me and told me how things worked around here.

I was to tell no one of when he abused me.

I was only allowed to leave the house when he granted it.

If he wanted to do _it_ then I was to.

I was to do everything he asked.

I wasn't allowed to cry or smile unless he said so.

So I followed those rules for fear of my life. I begged Charlie to allow me to go to High School this year and he granted it. Tomorrow was my first day and I got distracted enough to forget to put his food in the oven for the extra five minutes so it was perfectly warm.

I remember watching Law & Order when I was younger and watching the stories of abuse. I thought it could never happen to someone I know, let alone me.

A sharp sting on my face brought me to the reality of the situation. I wasn't pretty, I wasn't good, and I wasn't a child. I grew up too fast even though I am seventeen.

"Do you hear me?" Charlie shouted in my face.

"Yes, Sir." I replied and he grunted.

"Go to sleep. I won't be with you tonight." I almost sighed in relief I got up to go upstairs when his hand stopped me. "I won't be here in the morning so _have fun_ for your first day. And remember those rules I told you." I nodded and ran upstairs. I locked the door and looked in the mirror.

I've had worse. Luckily the slap on my face wouldn't leave a mark for tomorrow. My arms were almost healed and I had a scratch on my forehead from yesterday, when I "tripped" while holding a knife. Though I was the most klutzy person in the world, I never was allowed to go to the hospital. Charlie only took me if he thinks I broke something. I haven't been there in months. **(This means she hasn't met Dr. Carlisle Cullen.)**

Thankfully, Charlie hasn't hit me much lately. Thanks to school starting he's going a little softer on me. Though I still hate him for everything he has done to me. I winced as I got changed and fell asleep to another painful sleep. I dreamt of Cinderella again. I was thankful for that story. My father was the step mom, the step sisters, and every other horrible person out there. My prince was somewhere.

**(Fast Forward magically to lunch the next day at school)**

I hated Jessica and Lauren so I didn't sit next to them at the lunch table. I sat to next to Angela and Mike who were both so nice. Angela was an unusually quiet girl but she was also so amazingly sincere. Mike seemed to like me but he seemed to realize, like Angela, that I had deeper problems and didn't need a boyfriend. He was so nice.

I looked around the lunch room and saw them. A group of beyond beautiful people. I was surprised at the pure beauty of them and that reminded me of how worthless I am.

The girls were so beautiful. There was one with long blonde hair and a perfect face. She seemed tense but all in all happy. **(Again in Kayla's world for a moment. Rosalie is much, much happier with Edward than she was with Emmett. Because well Emmett should be with me…hehehe. O_o Okay ttyl) **The other girl was very small. Not small as in short, even though she looked shorter than my 5' 2 (I** think that her height. Don't yell at me if I'm wrong) **I mean small as in petite. She had spiky black hair that seemed natural and she seemed to be talking a mile a minute. She was like an overexcited pixie.

The boys were even beautiful. One boy was tall and lanky, though still muscular. He had honey blonde hair that shined. He was sitting next to the spiky haired girl and listening to her talk with a look of absolute admiration and love. Another seemed the youngest though they could all pass as college kids. He was tall and also very muscular. He had a wild disarray of auburn hair that made my heart want to melt. He had one arm around the gorgeous blonde haired girl and was playing absentmindedly with a strand of her perfect hair. The last boy was huge. Not in weight, no defiantly not in weight. He was big as in muscular. Like a heavy bodybuilder. He had brown curly hair and I smiled at the perfection of his face. He, though definitely like the others, seemed distanced from them. As if he wasn't in love with either of the girls. He was smiling though and it revealed his perfect dimples.

"Angela, who are they?" I asked with obvious admiration. At that moment, the boy with auburn hair looked at Angela then to me with curiosity. He looked towards the spiky one and they started talking.

Angela sighed. "Those are the Cullens and Hales. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale; she's with the beautiful boy, Edward Cullen. Like with, _with._ As in they are a couple. The blonde boy is Jasper Hale; he's Rosalie's twin and he's with the tiny one Alice Cullen. The big guy is Emmett. Emmet Cullen to be specific. He's Alice and Edward's brother. They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme." She said with a smile. They were so perfect that I smiled and the sight of them again. "Try not to stalk them." She joked. "They're perfect students who only affiliate with each other." I nodded and gave one last look towards the table. I saw Edward looking at me with a mix of anger but mostly curiosity and the big one, Emmett was looking at me with a small smile that still showed his dimples.

I walked into biology with a skip in my step. I was happy it was always rainy here. That way I could wear pretty long sleeve shirts and still look like a normal, not abused girl. I didn't flinch when I thought abused and I wondered why for a moment.

"Ah. Isabella Swan, if I'm not mistaken." The teacher's voice knocked me out of my moment.

"Just Bella." I said with a small smiled. He placed his hand on my back as he turned to face me to the students. I flinched as he hit a sore bruise that Charlie had made.

"Class, this is Bella. Be nice to her, her father is the Chief of Police." He laughed and I closed my eyes as I remembered that. Charlie never let me forget that he was the chief and that no one would ever believe me. "You can sit next to Mr. Cullen, Bella." My eyes shot open as I looked for the Cullen. How did I miss him? He was huge **(Oh yeah, Emmett is in this class now…DON'T YOU JUDGE ME) **He was looking out the window but looked at me when his name was spoken. I walked down the isle, but tripped by my seat and everyone chuckled. I blushed and sat down. As I did, Emmett Cullen went slightly rigid in his seat.

**Hey did you miss me? I know you did. Well I didn't want Emmett to be as drawn to Bella's blood as Edward was to Bella's in Twilight. But I also didn't want Edward to still want to eat her either so I changed it. According to Stephenie Meyer's Midnight Sun Emmett and Jasper notice Bella's smell and in the move Alice thinks she smells good. So, I'm thinking that everyone thinks her blood smells really good but not as good as Edward was to Bella. Okay, I'll shut up now. P.S Please don't forget to review.**

I ignored the laughter and tried to listen to the teacher and ignore the beautiful man next to me.

"Well Bella, I know it's your first day but today we have a free period so you can relax today." The teacher said sincerely. I nodded and he left the class room. Everyone started talking to each other so I started doodling on my folder.

"So, you're Bella Swan." A beautiful, musical, strong, and every kind of compliment you could put in a voice said. I looked over to see Emmett's beautiful eyes staring at me. They were a dark honey brown. So beautiful.

"Yeah, and you are…?" I asked though of course I already knew.

"This piece of awesome is Emmett Cullen." He said gesturing to himself. I laughed and it seemed so natural with him. He smiled as if I said something and his dimples became very prominent. "So tell me about yourself." He said scooting his chair towards me. It seemed like he was breathing very carefully; as if trying to remain calm.

"Uh, my name is Bella." I said and he laughed. It was quite loud that people actually turned to look at him. I waited for the class to talk again before talking. "Don't laugh I don't know what to say." I blushed and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again.

"Well, when did you move here?" He asked.

"The end of sophomore year here last year." I replied and he thought about that.

"Wait, my dad told me about you. You came in about five times because you fell. I'm guessing you're not the most coordinated are you?" He laughed- much quieter- this time and I smiled at his perfect laugh. I froze. I knew I was a klutz but I knew all too well I hadn't fallen when I went to the hospital those days. I only went to the hospital if it was dire. I laughed except it sounded strangled. "Are you okay?" He asked is voice high with concern, this made me look at him. No one has ever cared about me that much in too long.

"Yeah it just brings up…bad memories." I told him honestly enough. He didn't look convinced. I looked away "Why do you care?" I mouthed to myself.

"Excuse me?" He asked astonished. "Why wouldn't I care?" He countered. I shrugged and looked away. He sighed and suddenly I felt something ice cold against my hand. It felt nice to be cooler other than burning form slaps and burns. I looked and saw Emmett looking at my hand questionably. I looked down and saw part of a bruise showing on my wrist. I pulled my hand away and casually rolled my sleeve down.

"I fell." I said with a smile. He smiled back though somewhere deep in his perfect eyes he didn't seem convinced. "What about you? What's your family like?" He seemed to tense a bit but smiled.

"Well the pixie and the boring ones, Alice and Edward are my sister and brother." He rolled his eyes and I giggled. "Then the proud one and the one that seems almost gothic, Rosalie and Jasper are my adopted brother and sister. My parents died a long time ago and Carlisle and Esme took us in." He said with so much admiration for his parents. "They're the best parents anyone could ever ask for." He said with a smile and I became jealous that he had such a perfect family.

"They seem like great people." I said with a smile. "I'm an only child. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. I used to live with my mom but she met Phil," I smiled for my mom. "She fell head over heels in love with him and she was so happy. He's a minor league ball player so he travels a lot. My mom used to stay with me but she loved him so I came here to live with Charlie." I said surprised it all came out in a rush.

"You don't seem happy though." Emmett said with a concerned grin.

"I'm used to suppressing unhappy things so I guess it isn't so bad. I may learn to like it here." I said feeling the meaning in my voice. I wanted to be happy with Emmett but he had prettier girls to hang out with. The bell rang and Emmett walked me to my next class gym. I smiled and we said our goodbyes. That night when Charlie beat me for no reason it didn't hurt as much. Because in my mind, I had found my Prince Charming.

**Hey there's this button that has magic powers. I know I bet you didn't know that. Anyway the more people who click that button there that say review the faster chapters are made. I know magic.**

**Click it. You know you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett and the Angel that fell

**Hello my great people. I'm guessing a lot of people think I'm weird and I just wanted you all to know I'm not weird, well I am a little, but I'm just a very hyper person. I like to see the positive even if I write depressing stories. Oh yeah again I OWN NOTHING. I wished I owned Emmett but…back to the story shall we.**

"Bella! Get the Hell up!" I heard Charlie's voice waking me up. He dragged me up and dragged me to the stairs where he slammed me against the wall and I screamed in pain. My eyes opened to a very pissed off Charlie. He pulled me up. "You. Are. Going. To. Be. Late. " He shouted. He slammed me against the wall again and kicked me hard in the stomach. Before I knew it he lifted me and tossed me down the stairs when I hit the bottom I felt my ankle snap.

"Shut up! Don't scream!" He came walking down calmly as if he didn't understand my ankle was broken.

"Dad! I think my ankle is broken!" I shouted. "Can I cry please? It hurts." I whimpered.

"Fine cry. Let's go, we'll go to the hospital. You know you fell right?" He asked pulling my arm hard getting me to stand. I screeched every time my foot had pressure as I limped to the car where Charlie was getting impatient. We drove to the hospital. "Remember, you fell." He said calmly I nodded through the tears. I wish he hadn't broken it. I wanted to see Emmett so bad.

I waited in the hospital bed, alone. The nurse asked if I wanted Charlie here I smiled and said I was a big girl. I closed my eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep.

"Isabella." A beautiful smooth voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw a tall blonde doctor with perfect features and a stunning smile. He had to be Emmett's dad. "Sorry to say your ankle is broken. May I ask what happened?"

"I, uh, fell down the stairs while I was getting ready for school." I said trying to shrug it off. He didn't look convinced.

"Ah. So you are as klutzy as the previous doctor said you were. He told me much about you, Bella." He said sincerely.

"Are you Carlisle? Emmett's father?" I asked well blurted.

He smiled. "Yes. He came home in great spirits yesterday. Apparently he met a great girl during school." I blushed and he laughed.

"The break isn't bad so you won't even need a big cast of huge brace. You'll have a small splint and you can't do gym for a while. Now though I hope to see you again, I hope it is not here." With that he smiled and left.

**Emmett POV (Yay)**

I can't stop thinking of Bella; her face, her smile, and her sweet freesia blood. I missed her laugh and her small jokes. But something has been bothering me since yesterday. That bruise on her hand didn't seem accidental. Did someone hurt her? I would personally kill the one who did. My phone vibrated and I recognized the hospital number.

"Carlisle." I said.

"Emmett, you said you met Bella Swan yesterday right?" Oh no. Was something wrong with Bella, _my Bella_?

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked frantically jumping off of the couch. Jasper and Edward looked at me questionably.

"She said she fell and broke her ankle but something doesn't seem right. " I hung up and in one moment I was in my jeep speeding off towards the hospital ignoring Edward and Jasper's calls.

"What?" I growled into my phone.

"Well I was going to say I could come and tell you if she was lying but I forgot I can't read her mind. " Edward said with deep regret.

"Well, I'm at the hospital I'll call you later." I said slamming on the brakes and shutting my phone.

I followed her beautiful scent till I found Carlisle leaning against the wall by her door.

"That quickly?" He raised and eyebrow and I glared.

"I like her, okay." I mumbled and walked in to see my savior; my angel on the bed.

"Emmett?!" She squeaked her face lighting up at my sight.

"Bella…" I complained but was still happy to see her. "What did you do?" I asked. I could hear her heartbeat speed up and it was like a song quickening the tempo.

"I fell." She murmured. Why did she think she could lie to me? I wonder if she doesn't trust me enough.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I said walking over and grabbing her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know. And I will when I'm ready. But I just met you." So she didn't trust me. Bella. My Bella.

**Bella POV (=**

Charlie acted fatherly for the next week. He didn't hit me and he always helped me. He even gave me a break form dinner duty. Emmett was the best. Somehow he convinced his Health teacher to come to my gym class everyday and hang out with me. When we would have to go up stairs, he would actually lift me up. It was Friday now and he was walking me to lunch.

"You should sit with me and my family today." He said with sudden excitement that was hard to detain.

"But, they won't like me. I mean they're all so…" I tried to find the right word. "Perfect and pretty and I'm so not." I said looking down.

His cool finger lifted my chin up to face him. "You don't see yourself much do you?" He asked brushing a strand of hair out of my face. My face scorched with his touch. I shook my head and we started walking again.

"Bella!" Someone shouted. I turned and saw Mike running up to me. His face was panicked and worried.

"Mike, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Angela. Jessica called you a skanky whore in front of her and Angela attacked her. Lauren and Jessica are beating her up. Tyler is trying to break off the fight…but I don't know. I started running with Mike outside and saw Emmett suddenly at my side. We ran outside to the parking lot and saw poor Angela getting kicked by those sluts.

"Get off!" I shouted and pulled Jess off of her. She shoved me back and I waited for the pain but instead, Emmett's strong arms were around me. Jess and Lauren froze at the sight of him.

"Leave them alone." He growled and they both ran off to the school. He reached down and lifted Angela and we all walked to the nurse.

"She had no right to say that." Angela whispered as we were leaving. "You're a great person, Bella." I felt the tears coming and Emmett held me close.

"It's not your fault." Emmett whispered as we were walking to lunch. I shook my head.

"It is."

"Come on." He said trying to lighten me up. "Let's meet the family." I smiled at his enthusiasm and though a prayer for Angela. I took a deep breath and walked with him to lunch, his arm around my shoulder the whole time.

**Hello my loyal peeps. Well I took i. live. For. Twilight.'s advice and didn't talk to you so much. So thank you for that advice. And thank you to huggiegirl2008, you were my first review. Yay you! Well review and another chapter will be up soon. This one was bad I know but I'm distracted. Next will be better I swear. ~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair. Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings Feeling the Burn

**I guess I'm in a typing mood because I can't stop. So I know the last chapter wasn't great but here are more Cullens. Yay. I'm pleasantly surprised a lot of people like this. It's my first and it's about Emmett so I didn't know if people would like it. Yay my fans! **

"Everyone, this is Bella." Emmett said with an impossibly large grin. He grabbed a chair and made sure I wasn't in pain before grabbing a chair for him. I looked around at everyone.

The tiny one, Alice was suddenly at my side and bouncing with a large smile.

"Hi Bella. I'm Alice! But I guess you already knew that, after all you know who all of us are. But this is my Jasper." She said reaching over to hold hands with the blonde, who seemed slightly uncomfortable. "And those are Edward and Rose. Don't mind them; they don't leave each other's sides." She rolled her eyes and Rosalie glared at her playfully.

"Hello." Jasper and Edward said. Rosalie looked at me then Emmett and smiled warmly at him.

"So you're the girl who's been taking our Emmett away from us for the past couple of days." Rose said and that earned a blush from me. Emmett laughed.

"You blush a lot." He noted. "It's pretty." He whispered in my ear. My heartbeat sped up and I swallowed loudly. He laughed in my ear.

"Well don't scare her away, Emmett! You don't want her screaming for the hills do you?" Jasper's southern accent filled the air and everyone laughed.

"Bella!" Someone shouted. I looked back and saw Mike and Ben waving at me like idiots. Edward froze as I got up.

"It was nice to meet you, but my idiots are calling." I said and Emmett laughed. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get title of number one idiot soon." I sympathized playfully; he smiled as I walked towards my boys, thinking the whole way. What if I'm falling in love with him?

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett!" Alice screeched, hurting my ears. "She's so perfect for you! Oh my god, did you see that blush?!" I laughed and nodded.

"Dude, her emotions are going haywire. She seems to be wondering if she's falling in love with you." Jasper said raising an eyebrow. I thought about that. Bella. My Bella might be in love with me. I know I love her; she makes my existence fun and happy. She allows me to smile even when I'm not really happy. She makes me be who I am. I turned and saw Bella stumble as Mike and Ben helped her. I love you Bella. I thought hoping she might hear me.

**Bella POV**

"BELLA!" Charlie shouted as he stormed into the house. I was making one of his favorite fish fries since I had a good day.

"Yeah Dad?" I called back as he stormed in.

"Why did _Dr. Carlisle Cullen" _He sneered the name "Call me asking about you?"

"Well, he was most likely calling to see how my leg was doing. His son, Emmett told me he might call." I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Why are you hanging out with a Cullen?" He shouted and I flinched back.

"We don't he was just telling me." I whispered moving the fish in the pan so it didn't burn. He made me face him and he slapped me across the face.

"Don't ever affiliate with a Cullen!" He shouted. I nodded and lifted the pan off the fryer. As I turned to put in on a plate, Charlie grabbed the back top of my shirt and ripped it. He grabbed the pan, oil and fish and all and slammed it between my shoulder blades. I screamed in pain as he hit a second, third, and even forth time.

"Please! Stop!" I begged. He didn't listen he turned the pan and splashed the burning oil onto my back.

"Get out of my sight you idiot girl!" He shouted and I ran- well stumbled- all the way upstairs. After waiting till Charlie was passed out drunk, I took an ice cold shower. It didn't help; it only got rid of the blood.

**(Next day after lunch. Bella didn't talk to Emmett or sit with his family all day. She is wearing a black sweat jacket and blue jeans)**

I sat in biology hoping that it could just last the day. I never wanted to see Charlie again. I never wanted to talk to anyone again. So it didn't help when my Prince sat down next to me.

He took a long breath and sigh before going rigid in his seat.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked. How could he know something was wrong?

"Nothing." I replied, not looking at him.

"Yeah something is you're not you today. Has someone hurt you?" He asked a mix of infuriated and concern were filled in his voice. I turned away. Like that would stop him. "Please talk to me. You can tell me anything." He reminded me. I almost turned around and told him everything. When it started, how I felt, and how I felt now but I didn't. Instead I got up and walked towards the teacher.

"I'm not feeling well, may I go to the nurse." I said in a sort of panicked voice. He took one look and nodded.

"I'll take her Mr. Banner." I heard the beautiful voice behind me say. I walked out and could fell Emmett's cool breath on my neck. I walked straight to my car but suddenly he was in front of me. "Please." He begged.

"I just can't Emmett." I said walking around him. He placed his hand very lightly above the scolding burn and I flinched. Though his cool touch felt nice, it was the touch that hurt. I tried to walk faster and jumped in my car. I felt the hands again and almost slammed into the car door. "How did you?" I asked but he wasn't listening. He grabbed the back of my shirt and looked down with a gasp.

"Bella…what happened?" He said, sounding as if he was going to cry. I was going to tell him everything. I turned and locked the doors then turned to face him

**I hope that was better. I was going to write Emmett's POV of that today, but I'm really sick and can't really focus. So…I'll update tomorrow unless I'm too twitchy to. Ha-ha. Well I hope you like it. Please review, I is working hard on this.**

**-That girl in the back with the curly brown hair. Kayla**


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

**Well…I was going to write Emmett's POV of the last chapter but I guess I'm too twitchy too. So instead I'll do his POV of Bella explaining everything. Have fun and don't forget to review. **

I don't know why but as she locked the doors I wanted to kiss her. Ignoring that I sat with my arms crossed facing her and waited.

"You have to promise that you won't kill anyone because for some reason you seem like you might." She was right. If anyone hurt her I might've killed them- if she hadn't asked me against it. I nodded.

"When I was younger, and used to come here all the time everything was great. Charlie was nice to Renee and to me. He read to me and showed me to all his friends. I was apparently a beautiful angel." She snorted doubtfully. How could she not see how beautiful she was? She was my angel. She was Bella, my Bella. "He taught me how to ride a bike, even though I fell a lot. We played a lot. Then I moved back with my mom for a while. When she met Phil I was so happy. Her face was enough to tell me she loved him. When he traveled, sure she was happy with me, but it was Phil she missed. I told her that living with Charlie would be fine. I mean he's my dad and it's not like he wouldn't want his daughter there. When he heard Renee remarried he wanted me back." She sighed then looked out the windshield.

"When he saw me walking out of the airport he looked exactly like I remembered. Crinkly, dark hair and a calm attitude. Then he saw me. His expression changed and he didn't talk at first. When we got home…" She paused and I knew this would be hard. "He slapped me." She said with a disgusted grunt in her tone that normally would've been funny. Except for the situation.

"He gave me rules to follow, which is why I've never seen you or your family outside school. I'm like a prisoner, a slave. Charlie would beat me almost every day. It's been kinda better since school started, like he doesn't want anyone knowing. I didn't fall that day, Emmett. He threw me down the stairs." Her eyes were welling with tears. "I usually never go to the hospital unless something is broken. He's been going easier on me, but yesterday…" She closed her eyes and looked away. I grabbed her shoulders and made her face me. She didn't look at my eyes though, and even though Edward can't read her mind I wish I could.

"Yesterday, Dr. Carlisle called Charlie to ask how I was. How did he forget? He's the one who threw me. He took the skillet and well…" She pointed to her back and I winced again at the smell of her burnt flesh. "So that's it Emmett. My father abuses me, I'm alone, and I just told my biggest secret to the boy I'm in…" She paused and I wanted so bad to know what she was going to say. Love? God I hope so. "Love." She murmured barely audible.

I grabbed her chin and moved closer. "I love you." I said and felt the power of the words. Her heart beat jumped and she blushed. I leaned down and she leaned forward.

When our lips touched, the warmth was unbelievable. It sent a burning sensation throughout my body and I wanted more. I started to move my lips with hers and she was just as eager. Wait, wouldn't the blood-lust be consuming me? I guess the love was greater than the lust. I pulled back because she did need oxygen. She was breathing so hard and her heartbeat was erratic.

"Bella you told me your greatest secret. And if it wasn't for the fact that I promised I would probably kill your dad. I think I need to tell you my secret. Our secret, the family's secret." I can't believe this. She wasn't going to love me anymore. I turned to her and took a deep unnecessary breath.

**Bella POV**

What could be so big?

"Bella, my family. We are different than you. In many ways but in one way you understand. You know us as…" he gulped. " Vampires." My head swirled to understand what he meant.

After a minute I spoke.

"Like speed and strength and fangs?" I asked. He nodded.

"I knew there was something different about you." It was all I could say, after all the man I love just told me he's a mythical creature. I wanted to kiss him again. My heart beat sped at the thought so I leaned in, but he didn't. Oops. I did something wrong.

"I just told you I'm a vampire…and you want to kiss me?" He asked I nodded eagerly. "Ask me the most important question. What do we eat?" He pressed, I hadn't thought about that.

"You drink blood? From humans?" I gulped. He smiled and shook his head.

"Animals. I don't want to be a monster." He said with a grin.

**(Here he explains Carlisle's story. Now his story. I am not saying age or last name in fear you will all yell at me. I heard it was McCarty but I don't know. So forget that detail. )**

"I had a good life from what I remember. I had good parents, I know I had a best friend, and I was on the football team…obviously." He said gesturing to his massive form. I laughed and he smiled. "I guess I was the popular jock kind of guy. I knew everyone, everyone knew me. I was out hiking one day after a fight with my parents when I stopped at a river. A bear found me then. I have to admit he kicked my ass. I just laid on the ground as he bled me out. I felt my time coming short and closed my eyes. Suddenly the bear stopped attacked and I was being lifted. I opened my eyes to the face a gorgeous angel." He said with much admiration.

"Rosalie." I whispered. He nodded.

"I thought she was taking me to God. And I thought she did. Except the pain was suddenly worse when God came." I knew he was speaking of Carlisle. "The angel stayed though and soon I was in my new life. She was in love with Edward. She still is. I'm happy she saved me though." He said looking at me and winking.

I winced when I sat back and he noticed.

"Don't worry." He soothed moving my hair. "It'll be okay." And for the first time, it felt that way.

**Did ya like it? Well did you? Ha-ha! I had fun with that one. Well sorry it's not S.M quality but I still like it. By the way. I'll be updating my profile soon; I'll be adding a poem that made my language teacher cry. Check it out.**

**-That girl in the back with the curly brown hair. Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5 Learning, Phone calls, & Heart

**Well I got a lot of notice yesterday for this story and once again I am surprised. I mean this is something I do when I can't write in my real story (that I'm hoping to get published) because I can't focus. I'm glad it's going good though. It took me a while to think of what to do for this chapter. So we're just going to go to the Cullen's place. **

**Bella POV**

We spent the rest of the school day in the truck talking about everything. He would ask a question about abuse and I would ask a question about vampires.

"What about powers?" I asked curiously. He smiled his big goofy smile that had my heart racing.

"Well Carlisle has this thing where blood doesn't bother him as much because he works at the hospital so much, Esme just has this loving personality, Rosalie…yeah I'll admit it she can be a bitch sometimes but she is a genuine person deep down, Edward can read minds, Al-" I cut him off.

"Edward can read my mind?" I asked in a very embarrassed tone. So Edward knew what I was thinking when I would see Emmett smile. Ugh how embarrassing!

"Ha-ha!" He laughed, seeming to shake the car. "No…your mind doesn't… work right I guess. You are the only person he can't read the mind of." He shook his head.

"Great, so I'm messed up in the head?" I asked tapping his cool forehead.

"I already knew that." He rolled his eyes. "But yeah, you are."

"Continue." I commanded, he smiled.

"Alice can see the future. Well…yeah the future but the future always changes based on what people choose. Since I chose to ask you to sit at our lunch table that day she knew and warned everyone." He rolled his golden eyes again. "Jasper has a power too. He has the ability to feel and influence emotions around him. Like since I'm feeling extraordinarily happy right now that you're not running away he probably feels it all the way in his class." I laughed and he joined in. I looked at him questionably. "I'm stronger than all of them." He said very smug. "Sure, tactics and all that crap help but strength is a nice thing to have." He smiled. I leaned in on his cold, stone chest and felt at home here. He wound his arms around me and I listened to wear his heart would be.

"Will they be mad?" I asked suddenly afraid.

"Jasper, Edward, and Rosalie probably. Jasper only because he's afraid for Alice. He loves her whole lot, Edward and Rosalie for the same reasons. Alice, Carlisle, and Esme will be happy I found someone that makes life good again. But don't worry, they can never hurt you." He whispered at the end. I felt so comforted by that.

"When does your—_Charlie" _He sneered. "Come home?" He asked.

"Tonight is Friday so he won't be home till like one tomorrow morning." She said calmly.

"Okay well, my family is calling for me." I lifted my head up and became very still, a reaction that easily was learned by being with Emmett. "Silly human ears." He whispered his cool breath tickling.

"Um, okay. I'll head home then." I said starting the car, noticing that school didn't get out for another ten minutes.

"If Charlie comes home, call me." He said grabbing my hand and putting a silver phone in my hand.

"How can I call you if I have your phone?" I asked staring at the probably very expensive phone.

"It has my whole family numbers on it. Call Alice or Carlisle, I won't be far. I have to…hunt." He said looking at me and I noticed the difference in his eyes. Sure, they were still gold but they were darker, much like gold mixed with black soot. I nodded my head. He seized my face in his hands and his beautiful scent blew in my face.

"I love you." He said as he pronounced each word perfectly. I smiled and my breathing sped up.

"I love you." I answered leaning in and his lips captured mine. This kiss was so passionate that I was, for a moment, taken back. I kissed him back with just as much love and I felt my back gently press into the car door. His lips went to my neck as I breathed erratically. My back was slightly sore and I guess he realized because he smiled and kissed me once, much more gently before leaving the car…and me breathless.

"I love you." I repeated as I watched him walk towards a silver Volvo. He stopped and turned to my truck. He smiled my favorite smile. The one that showed his perfect dimples. He mouthed the word "I do more." Then turned and got in the front passenger seat.

**Emmett POV =) **

I walked back to Edward's car possibly the proudest person alive.

"I love you." I heard her say quietly, but I heard crystal clear.

I stopped and turned to face her. Her eyes were looking with want to me. I said very quietly "I do more." And I could hear her perfect heartbeat speed up. I smiled and her breath stopped, that happened when I smiled a lot. I turned and sat in the car and waited. I had heard Edward shout my name in the forest, so I guess he was listening. I turned and watched Bella drive away. I grimaced, with her luck she would slide on a dry day like this.

The car door opening made me jump.

"YOU TOLD HER?" Edward roared. I sighed and turned to him.

"Of course, dude I love her." He stared at me blankly before blinking in shock.

"Love? Emmett love is what I feel for Rosalie. I've known her for years! You met Bella for what a couple days?" He asked. The other members of the family were getting in now.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked with a huge gasp.

"You really, really love her." He stated and I smiled smugly at Edward.

"But-"He started.

"But nothing Edward." I stared at Rosalie in shock. "He loves her; you see the way he looks at her." She smiled at me, but there was a bitter edge in her voice deep down.

"She loves you." Alice whispered in my ear. Edward pulled out of the parking lot then whipped to the house.

Time to tell Carlisle and Esme. I wanted desperately to hear Bella's voice again, but I didn't want her to call any of us. Because Charlie would be there, and I might kill him.

Bella, my Bella.

"Carlisle, Emmett told Bella!" Edward shouted; I haven't even realized we were home.

Carlisle and Esme were silent as walked in the house; Esme's face was a mix of fear but mostly happiness most likely for me. Carlisle looked at me as if trying to see if I did the right thing, I knew I did.

"Emmett, were you sure?" He asked hesitantly. "She is just a girl who you just met. How can you trust her with all of our secrecy?"

"Because I love her. I love her so much; I want to spend every day with her. Every living or immortal day I want to spend with her. I kissed her today." Everyone got silent when I said that.

"You…kissed…a human girl?" Jasper asked in a strangled voice.

"Yeah, and her blood wasn't taunting me; it was her. It was like for a moment, I wasn't a blood thirsty vampire, and the love was so much stronger." I said looking right at Carlisle.

He was silent.

"I guess Bella…is a part of this family now." He said softly and I smiled.

"Thanks…-"My sentence was cut off short by Carlisle's phone ringing. Please, oh please don't be Bella. Please be some human with no life who got in a car crash, just don't be Bella. He looked at the number with questionable eyes. Oh. God. No! He flipped it and put it on speaker, raising his hand telling us to be quiet.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Carlisle!" The angle's voice shrieked. I broke then and so did Jasper—probably feeling what I was.

"Bella? What's wrong?!" Carlisle and I shouted.

"Charlie…" There was a bang. "Is trying to attack…" Another bang. "Me!" I growled so loud, everyone cringed and was out the door, at the end of the drive way, and bolting in the forest towards Bella's house. Bella!

My Bella! My Isabella Marie Swan! My angel! My savior! Be alive. Please.

**Well that was much longer than planned… Hope you like it. Poem is up in the profile if you care. I liked writing this one. To me it was just the feeling of love I wrote about the made it good. I guess it wasn't action packed, but my next one is ;) **

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla. **


	6. Chapter 6 Good Mornings Promises

**Well sorry to say that magically this stupid chapter got deleted....bitch...hahahaha. well heres this chapter back. Check out The True One and Rebuilding The Broken Hearted if you haven't read them after this!!!!! **

**Well time for Bella's POV. Time for you to see what happened. Does Emmett make it in time? Is love lost forever? Will they have to change her?**

**Bella POV**

I drove home in high spirits. I was so deep in love that it made no sense to me. But that's love; he's all I think about…all I dream about too. When I pulled into the drive way I saw Charlie's police cruiser and grabbed the phone for dear life.

I took a deep breath. Then I shoved the phone in my pocket, stopped the car, and walked up front.

"I'm home dad!" It felt wrong…calling him dad.

"Hey Bells!" He said in an abnormally happy tone. "How was school?" He asked fatherly, walking over to me and taking my jacket.

I couldn't I describe it, there were no words.

"I think it was the best day this year." I said honestly. He smiled and I was shocked that for once he looked like my old dad.

"That's good." He said walking to the kitchen where there was items to make cheeseburgers. I took his hint and got to work. "So…Dr. Cullen called today." I flinched, waiting for the pain. "I'm sorry. You were right; he only called to check up on your leg." He said very ashamed.

"It's okay dad." I said truthfully. It would be an amazing day if on top of what happened with Emmett, my dad would stop abusing me. "His son…Emmett I think it was. " I started. "Told me that I should um take Tylenol for the pain." I said while mixing the meet. Suddenly it got deathly still; it was so quiet.

"Emmett? Emmett Cullen?" He asked warily with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, um, Dr. Cullen told him to check up on me every once in a while." I said shrugging it off.

Then his hand was on my back, I flinched from the pain it brought but I realized it wasn't intentional.

"Well, watch yourself. I don't know if I trust him." He said as he kneaded my burn. I started to get nervous. He was getting more and more violent. I whimpered in pain and his hands were gone. Suddenly his hands pushed my back so I leaned over the counter and shouted in pain.

"Dad!" I shouted and he stopped. He backed up and I whipped around to see him backing up with an unreadable stare. It was a frightening stare like…he was going to…kill me. I started moving slowly towards the kitchen doorway and he moved to a draw.

He pulled out a butcher knife and I sprinted for the stairs, shouting the whole time. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and saw he had thrown a smaller knife at me. It was sticking out and bleeding. I began to feel woozy but pushed myself to run upstairs and shut my door. I locked it and shakily grabbed the phone, wincing in pain as the knife seemed to dig.

I saw Alice's name pass and I ended up passing Carlisle's to Edward's. I calmed down and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" An angelic voice asked.

"Carlisle!" I shrieked as I heard Charlie bang his feet up the stairs. It was silent for just a moment and seemed like someone died for a moment.

"Bella? What's wrong?!" Carlisle and Emmett shouted. I couldn't be more relieved that Emmett was there

"Charlie…" There was at my bang. "Is trying to attack…" Another bang. "Me!" I whimpered. I heard an ear splitting growl that made me move the phone from my ear. Then it was silent.

"Hello?" I whispered. No one answered.

"Bella." It was a voice that was hard to recognize, after process of elimination, I realized it was…Jasper?

"Jasper??" I asked hoarsely.

"Emmett loves you." I sighed in content. "He's coming to get you." He warned.

"Open your window and stand away from it." Alice's voice was nice to hear. I did as I was told.

"Jasper?" I asked and I heard a hum in response. "You may want to hunt." I warned. I could hear the confusion in the silence. "Charlie stabbed me." He growled and I heard Alice trying to calm him down.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice screamed.

"Dad! You're going to hurt me!" I said pressing my back against the wall and sliding down into a curled up ball position. He started to curse.

"Bella?" A new voice whispered, I shot my head up and saw Emmett leaning against the wall by the window. He noticed my arm and stopped breathing. I got up, clenching my arm and ran to him. He lifted me up and jumped out the window, closing it on the way. He started breathing again once we were in fresh air.

The wind running by us was soothing so I drifted asleep in his stone cold arms.

I woke up in a large comfortable bed and didn't move. I looked at my arm and saw it was bandaged and in a small sling. I noticed there were strong, cold arms around me.

"Morning." Emmett whispered into my ear. I sat up to turn to his amused face.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. "I love you." I replied. He smiled.

"You talk in your sleep." He said laughing. I blushed.

"Oh no! What did you hear?" I asked mortified. He smiled and pulled me into his embrace. I listened to his slow breathing.

"You said my name." He whispered, blowing cold air into my ear. I shivered and he chuckled. "You said you loved me." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Before I could response he pressed his lips to mine. My heart beat began to speed up as his lips moved freely with mine. He shifted so he rolled on top of and I could feel every inch of his perfect body, but no weight. I started running out of breath and he moved his lips to my neck, he kissed all over before kissing me again. I wound my hands in his hair and he smiled against my lips. I moved my hands to his chest and ran my hands over his perfect muscles.

He locked his hands around my wrists and held them above my head. He pulled back and I saw his dark golden eyes looking at me hungrily.

"We should wait till the family isn't here." He warned so quietly I wonder if his family heard. I giggled as he kissed below my ear and nodded.

"What happened to Charlie?" I asked as he put both my hands in one of his and started tracing my face.

"We left him there. I heard him realize you weren't there and he shouted bloody murder." He said grimacing. "You never have to go back." He assured me.

I smiled. "As long as I get to spend forever with you." He smiled clearly unaffected by that thought. I hope he knew what I meant

**I'm sorry! I didn't update for one day and everyone wants to kill me! Well here it is. I'll update possibly tonight so chill. Review, Review, Review!**

**~ That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla**


	7. Chapter 7 Didn't see that Coming!

**I'm down at my dad's house today so I'll type as much as I can. Awe! You people liked my story! I'm glad, well my friend who reads this got mad asking "Does Emmett know what Bella meant?" And I'm like "Read and find out."**

**Emmett POV**

I knew exactly what she meant and for a moment, it scared me. Something scared me, Emmett Cullen. But after thinking about it, Bella is all I want and all I'm going to ever want. I couldn't stand if she died.

I stared into her brown eyes and winked; she giggled. Her hands were still in one of mine which left her in a very compromising position. I knew I wanted her in every way but it would be wrong for my family to hear that. Her heartbeat sped up as I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

I pulled away after a moment then leaned down so I could whisper in her ear. "Eager aren't we?" She chuckled.

"Only for you. Only ever and always for you." She promised. God, I love her. I got up off her and she pouted. I smiled as I pulled her up and we walked hand in hand down stairs. She looked around in amazement at my house and I realized she'd never seen the house before.

As Alice met her at the foot of the stairs I kissed the top of her head and went to fins Edward and Jasper. They were watching something on the history channel as Jasper was explaining something about his past to him. They looked at me and both raised eyebrows. I plopped on the couch between them and they both started making kissy noises. I punched them each.

"Emmett's in love!" They chanted, much to my actual embarrassment. I punched them both, much harder and I relaxed when I could smell Bella walk in. She stood behind me, behind the couch and I hated the space between us. I grabbed her and picked her over the couch and on to my lap which she immediately settled into. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over her so she could stay warm.

She placed a kiss on my neck and I held her close to me.

"Jasper?" She asked looking at him who right away looked over. "I didn't cause you an inconvenience when I came bleeding did I?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled.

"Oh, of course not Bella. You are Emmett's now, so if I even think about your blood he might just rip me apart." She sighed in relief before laughing. I had to join in, he was right…I would. She was silent….thoughtful for a moment before Jasper looked up with a confused expression. The emotion on his face was purely identical to hers…fear.

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" She asked as she buried her head to my chest. I could smell the sweet, salty water of tears starting to form so I grabbed her chin and made her face me. Her tearing stopped as Edward answered.

"We have to get you away from him." He answered bluntly.

**Bella POV**

"Well I can't just tell him I'm leaving." I said shocked. Edward looked at me confused.

"He was so close to killing me before. Telling him I'm leaving won't do much." I said. I shuddered at the last time I told him I wanted to leave. He had all his friends over and they all…touched me. I knew I was still a virgin, Charlie never went that far, or any of his friends for that matter. But they did sexually abuse me.

Jasper looked at me with eyes that looked like they might cry. He knew what I was feeling. But I looked at Emmett and just thought about how much I loved him. I had to do this for him. He deserved better. And if he thinks that is me then I will get through this.

"I'll get through this." I said reaching up and pressing my palm to his cheek. "For the both of us." I vowed. He kissed me sweetly.

**(Hours later, Charlie called everyone he knew to issue a missing person report. Someone called Carlisle to ask if he'd seen Bella and he said no. As Bella watched Edward and Emmett wrestle with Jasper at her side she thinks about how she can leave Charlie.)**

"You'll get through this." Jasper said with a faint smile. I nodded. As the boys wrestled I couldn't help but watch Emmett's amazing body muscles roll and tense as he fought.

"He loves you so much." He whispered. None of the boys seemed to hear us.

"I love him beyond belief. He's the reason I'm going to leave Charlie. He's the reason for everything." Suddenly everyone stopped and turned. I looked and faintly heard the sound of a car. So quickly I wasn't even sure what happened I was in Emmett's room and he told me to stay here and go with anyone who came.

**Emmett POV**

That damns Charlie. I could smell his alcohol filled blood from here. He wasn't drunk but it was horrid. I kissed Bella and ran my fingers through her hair before running down stairs to act normal with Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Esme on the couch. Carlisle waited twenty seconds before opening the door when it rang.

"Dr. Carlisle." I heard Charlie's disgusting voice say.

"Chief Swan, how are you?" He asked gesturing for the three officers to come in. They all nodded at us as they walked in.

"Not well. My daughter, Bella ran away from home I was wondering if you've seen her." He said angrily but still slightly concerned.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I haven't seen her." Carlisle said giving a reassuring pat on the back.

One of the officers grunted. "Is there an Emmett Cullen here?" He asked looking at all of us at the couch. I got up and walked to him to shake his hand.

"I'm Emmett." I said with a firm shake.

"Charlie says you had some kind of affiliation with Bella?" He questioned.

Oh if he only knew what we were.

"I've seen in her in school a lot. My dad told me to check up on her sometimes. She's a good kid." I said honestly. He nodded, thinking about that.

"Did you notice anything strange?" He asked.

"Tell him something about abuse signs." Carlisle said so quietly no one else noticed.

"Yeah actually. For the past couple of days I've noticed bruises and scar marks on her. She would be happy one day, and then the next she would seem like she's want to cry. I think someone might be abusing her, sir." Charlie froze, and the officers stared at him.

I noticed Alice was gone for the first time and when Bella walked up the stairs with her I almost growled. She walked in and everyone turned to her surprised.

"Bella?!" Charlie shouted and I was surprised she didn't flinch.

"Dad what's the matter? I told you this morning I was going shopping with Alice later." She said with so much innocence in her tone that even I for a second would've believed her.

"Bella I never said you could go anywhere!" He shouted. Bella just sighed.

"Yeah dad. Or don't you remember because you were too busy stabbing me?" She shouted everyone froze. "Leave me the fuck alone you horrible father."

Alice smiled smugly and the police stared in shock at her. When she noticed for the first time that they were she flinched back. Oh no. Were they the men that touched her? I growled deep in my chest. I saw one of them wink at Charlie then to her. One started to arrest her.

"You are under arrest for causing a false police report and verbal abuse to an officer." I stepped forward and so did Alice but Carlisle raise his hand to stop us both.

**Bella POV**

As soon as I noticed the men I regretted everything I said. Those men had touched me…almost fully raped me. He winked at Charlie then I then arrested me. I was going to get attacked tonight. I looked at Emmett's horror stuck face as the cop read me my rights.

"I love you." I mouthed as I was dragged out to the police car and thrown in the back with the youngest cop; he sat too close to me. I watched my possibly last glimpse of light.

**Ahh! Cliffhanger I know! I don't even know if you can get arrested for that. (I made it up) Review and another will be out sooner than you think.**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


	8. Chapter 8 Knight in shining armor

**Hey everyone! Well, it's been kind difficult writing because I'm at my dad's (he doesn't know I write a lot) so he's been breathing down my neck. A lot of people have yelled at me why Bella get's arrested. It's part of the story. Now the next part gets a tiny bit graphic. If you want to skip that and go straight to the ass kicking look for the next bolded area. Have fun! Sorry about how my last chapter kept coming up wrong. It worked though eventually**

**Emmett's POV**

Bella, my Bella. They took her away from me! How could they? I love her so much! I growled so loud my family flinched back.

"You know we can't get too involved with police Emmett." Carlisle said quietly.

"Emmett, we'll get her back. They're just the police." Esme tried to console, but Edward growled.

"NO!" Edward and Alice shouted. What did she see?

"What did you see?!" I shouted.

"A warehouse." She started her eyes still distant. "They're going to take her to a warehouse. Charlie wants her dead but since we were the last people to see them, they have to wait. They're choosing to torture her…sexually." Her eyes started to come back and I broke down again. My knees buckled, as well as Jasper's who was no doubt taking affect of what I was feeling.

"Let's go!" Rosalie shouted. I felt myself running but my mind was elsewhere. All I could see was my Bella.

Be safe and hold on.

**Bella POV**

I slid to the car the door, away from the evil man who was once again too close.

"Don't be like that Bells." He said with a tiny slur. He slid over to me and pressed me against the door. I whimpered. "We're gonna take you somewhere." He told me as if I was a little kid. I looked out the window. I wanted to slap him for being so close but since my hands were handcuffed I couldn't.

I missed Emmett. I missed his face, scent, voice, laugh, smile, and his love.

I love you Emmett. I'll try and get through this for us…or at least for you.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I was handcuffed to the bed post. We were in some horrible warehouse that smelled heavily of smoke, dust, tobacco, and alcohol. The room had one window too high for me to see out of. They handcuffed both my hands to two bed posts and tied my legs to the others.

It was Officer Mark's "turn". For the past couple hours, all of them have been torturing me in more ways than one. None of them have officially raped me. But they touched and ruined me. I didn't feel like anything anymore. Emmett would never love me again.

"Hey there Bells." He said casually as he straddled my waist. I didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and turned away. As he started to kiss me I felt like giving up. I could give up. Emmett would find a beautiful vampire to spend eternity with and he could forget all about me. I hoped he would have a life, a future. Besides...if he loved me then where was he? I bet he realized that saving me isn't worth it. After all...I was nothing.

But then I remembered that first day. I remembered how much he cared, how much he liked me. I remembered the way he said he loved me and I remembered the way he kissed me. I knew he was coming. I just had to hold on.

As the rapist on top of me played with me I thought of Emmett and that's what kept me from breaking down.

As Mark put a disgusting finger in me I heard what sounded like an earthquake.

**See it wasn't even that bad. Well here comes the ass kicking, as promised.**

The window shattered and what sounded like animals came barging through. They were growling and hissing and soon the horrible man on me was thrown off. I smiled at the three men's pleas for mercy and smiled even greater when something to the effect of a leg crunching rang through the room.

But something didn't feel right. I felt woozy and opened my eyes. I realized that when the window broke, shards of glass were in my leg and I was bleeding badly.

"Bella?!" A beautiful voice echoed. The last coherent thing I saw was Emmett's face coming towards me.

It was a beautiful thing to see right before you die.

**Emmett POV**

I was about to kill all three men when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw Carlisle looking at me like a father would.

"Don't lose yourself, son." He whispered and I slowly backed away from the bodies.

"I want them dead." I growled but Carlisle shook his head.

"You're better than them. Plus Bella needs you right now." He said and I immediately looked to Bella who was lying in a now large blood puddle. Her beautiful scent filled the room and my focus turned to her again.

She saw me walking towards her and smiled a broken smile. Then she went limp. At first I thought she was dead, but her beautiful melody of a heartbeat was still strong. She started mumbling and I knew she was asleep. Carlisle and I took her to e hospital, where she needed a blood transfusion. I hated that current smell but it soon started to fade and her luscious scent came back.

"Emmett." She mumbled, and for a second I thought she was awake. But her eyes were still closed and her heartbeat was still slow. She was talking in her sleep.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered and I sighed. I wished she was awake so I could promise her I wouldn't. "They didn't fully rape me. I'm still a virgin." She thought I was going to leave because of that? Oh, my poor Bella. I got up and went to her ear.

"I'll never leave you." I promised and her heartbeat rose.

"Emmett!" She squealed and I saw her beautiful brown eyes looking at me with a lot of love. I smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful." I said wryly and she smiled.

"You saved me." Did she suspect otherwise? "For a moment I thought you weren't gonna come but then I realized I needed to get through it for us." She said reaching up to touch my face. Her burning hot hand felt wonderful. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead, which made the heart monitor jump. I laughed as she blushed. "What happened to them?" She asked curiously, tracing my face features with her hand. I closed my eyes.

"Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward set them up. They even made a journal in Charlie's handwriting about all the abuse you ever told me about. They're all going to jail forever. And you and me...we can be happy again." I assured her.

"I'm always happy with you." She said quietly. I laughed. She got serious again. "Emmett, I want to be with you forever." She said. I did too, but could I take away her human life. "May I become one of you?" She asked.

"Bella, how bout I make a promise." She nodded eagerly. "I promise to make you a vampire; to make you mine for all eternity and never leave you. So if I make this promise will you wait a bit?" I asked. She looked confused. "Will you enjoy some human experiences as long as I swear to make you one of us?" She thought about that.

**Bella POV**

I was about to say no when I thought about it. But then I realized that it wasn't like he was saying no, he wanted me to enjoy being human for awhile and then we could be together. I smiled.

"I'd like that a lot, Emmett." He smiled victoriously. "I love you." I said reaching up and wrapping my hands around his neck, pulling him to me.

"I love you." He whispered with a smile as he kissed me. I would never get used to kissing him. He kiss got more passionate quickly and soon his ice cold breath was in my mouth and my eyes rolled at the feeling. When I needed air his mouth went to my neck which tickled.

"Does something that relates to this count as a human experience. I asked with a puppy dog face. When he saw it, his eyes widened and then got hungry…for me.

"After you're out of here…your wish is my command." He swore in my ear.

I looked out the window at the somehow beautiful cloudy day. The sun was visible through the clouds, but not enough to make Emmett shine.

As two birds flew into the sky I thought about a life with Emmett. Mortal and Immortal. With that thought, I grabbed Emmett's hair and pulled his face up to mine in passionate blissful kiss.

**Well I was going to end here. But I got a great idea for the last chapter… it's…..well I can't tell you what can I? Ha-ha. So next chapter will be the last for this story. I'm thinking of what to do for another story, not working well…I might do something with Edward and Bella as humans, or something with Jacob even though I am a vampire girl or something like that. After the next chapter I'll make an author's note with ideas. Let me know! **

**O yeah…REVIEW**

**~The girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


	9. Chapter 9 Forever with love

**Holy crap! Everyone is mad because I want to end it…wow…well like I said previous chapter, I'll be making an author's note about what stories I might write. So enjoy this! I hope you guys enjoy the love! ******

**Bella POV**

I woke up, but didn't move. I felt the strong, ice cold arms around me and smiled. I had been out of the hospital for weeks and a certain human experience was just granted to me yesterday night.

Every moment of last night came to me in a rush. Every touch and feeling, every sigh and rumble, every moan and groan, and everything else came back and I blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" He whispered in my ear. I shuddered and smiled.

"Just remembering." I said rolling over to face him. His beautiful face was the best thing to wake up to. He smiled smugly.

We were in his room and the rest of the family was out hunting. I smiled, and kissed him. He eagerly returned with a smile against his lips.

"I like when you wake up and want to kiss me." He said casually as I sat up to grab a robe on the floor. He groaned in annoyance.

"What?" I asked looking back at him as I tied the robe.

"I don't like the robe." He said wryly. I rolled my eyes and leaned down to kiss him again.

Being human with Emmett is better than anything, and being immortal with Emmett will be better. He won't have to worry about killing me. My stomach growled and he smiled against my lips.

"Breakfast for the human." He announced carrying me down stairs.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

We were hiking in a forest a couple miles out of town. After Emmett showed off his driving skills in his jeep he stopped and said we were going for a walk. I focused on not falling and soon wasn't falling as much and I was actually having fun.

We talked about everything and anything that came up. I would make fun of him; he would make fun of me it was so much fun.

Suddenly, ice cold hands were covering my eyes. I reached up but he laughed.

"I want to show you something." He whispered in my eyes which made me laugh. He carried me and suddenly started running. I opened my eyes and buried my head in his chest. "Okay. You can look." I turned away from his chest and gaped.

It was a beautiful large field, surrounded by forest, and a river that seemed to make the clearing an island. There was a large waterfall and it was comfortably cool.

**(In case you couldn't put that together…it's the baseball field.)**

"It's so beautiful." I whispered as Emmett set me down.

"Isn't it? We always come here to play baseball when the there is a storm. Otherwise it is a good thinking spot." He said leading me forward. In the middle of the field was a stereo and I stared at it curiously.

"What's that?" I asked as we approached but Emmett just laughed loudly. I tried to figure it out but I couldn't. When we got to the center he leaned down and pressed play. Suddenly, it dawned on me. Before I could back away, a song that was familiar started to play.

Clair de Lune. I was momentarily distracted by the song that I didn't protest when Emmett grabbed me.

He lifted me up and placed my feet on his and grabbed my right hand, his other around my waist. I gripped his forearm in fear.

"I can't dance!" I protested uselessly. He smiled.

"I don't care." He said with a smile. We started twirling and I was surprised by how well he could dance. He placed me on my feet so he could twirl me and I was surprised that I didn't stumble. He smiled too.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"I was actually remembering that first day; the day I felt like a person again. That day I saw that bruise on your hand, I was surprised at the rage I felt. I wanted to protect you." He smiled down at me. "And then you met my family and they all loved you. You know...that day I fell in love with you. Jasper said you were debating your feelings for me and that was the best feeling ever. And then every conversation we had, every secret revealed...and you were okay with every single one."

"Because you were okay with mine. I asked you not to kill Charlie and you didn't. I love you." I smiled trying to see what point he was trying to make.

"Exactly! You were in love with me! A monster and a killer. You were okay with it. You even let me, a thirsty vampire kiss you! You chose me...you chose me." He said with a lot of admiration. I blushed and he chuckled.

"You came to me house and you seemed like one of the family. You fit in with us; you laughed and talked to everyone like you were the family. Everyone fell in love you. Alice got her best friend, Rosalie seemed happy that I was happy, Carlisle and Esme felt like they got another daughter, and Edward and Jasper got a little sister." I smiled again as he twirled me successfully.

"And then I promised to take away your life. I can't believe I promised you that. You agreed to have human experiences and enjoy your human life before becoming mine. Then you let me have sex with you! I never thought I would feel that way about anyone until I met you." I blushed so hard I bet I was tomato red. He laughed again as we spun.

"I love you." I said reaching up to wrap my hand around his neck and kiss him. He pulled back after a moment.

"I love you." He vowed. "Can I ask you something?" He asked curiously as he spun me again. I laughed and nodded. He pulled back, holding both my hands between us. I looked at him and he stared at me with love and a tiny bit of…fear?

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said pronouncing my name so clearly that I froze at the seriousness in his voice. "I love you more than anyone can to an angel." I started to cry but didn't know why. "You are my life, human and immortal. You are the reason I like to smile, laugh, and have fun. Even if we live forever it won't be long enough and I'll pray for more seconds every day of my life."

My knees almost buckled when I realized what he was saying. The reason he brought me here, the reason he kept saying he loved me, and the reason he talked about the time he met me. I started gasping for air and he smiled.

He released my right hand and held on to my left. He reached in his pocket as he knelt down; holding my eye contact the whole time he held the box in between us.

"Will you be my wife? Will you stay with me forever?" He asked with fear in his voice. As if I would say no. Who would? He opened the box and I stared at the amazing ring.

It was three diamonds with the biggest in the middle. It had emerald carved onto it to give it the effect of vines and rubies so small it was almost hard to make out the rose shapes. It was on a silver band and it shined even in the dim light.

I started to cry so much that for a moment I couldn't breathe. After a minute I calmed down enough to think.

I am in love with Emmett Cullen. I will never love anyone else like him, and I never want to fall in love with anyone else. Being with him forever, even with the fear of the wedding, is all I want. I stared into his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Yes. Forever." I vowed and he smiled my smile, the one where his dimples were very prominent and he looked so happy.

He took the ring and slid it onto my ring finger, where it felt right…it belonged. I brought my hand up to look at it. Engraved in the band in elegant handwriting was, '**To my Angel that fell**'. I tried to talk but couldn't.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Carlisle and Renee walked in the room with large smiles. They both looked amazing. Carlisle looked great in a tux, the black contrasted well with his skin. Renee was wearing a blue gown that made her look stunning.

"You'll always be my baby." She swore giving me a hug. I hugged her back tightly before she left.

"You can handle this." Carlisle said sitting beside me. I looked into the eyes of my true father and smiled. But I was still shaking. "Remember, it's Emmett down there. It isn't some guy…it's the guy." He said helping me up making me stand in front of the mirror.

**(Same description as other dress.)**

"Bella! Come on!" Alice said with Rosalie at her side. They were both my maids of honor. I don't care if you can only have one.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and led me down the stairwell of his home, where Alice planned the whole thing. With a deep breath he kissed the top of my forehead and we followed the too graceful Rosalie down the aisle.

I didn't notice the tons of people there, I barely noticed the decorations, and all I noticed was Emmett at the end of the aisle. His black suit contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, his hair was still curly, he was still huge, and his bright, deep golden eyes glowed. At his side Jasper and Edward nudged each other playfully when they saw me.

Emmett turned to smack them both, which made people giggle. He looked at me with so much emotion that I thought I might cry. Carlisle joined our hands and looked at us both with a true father's love.

We stared at each other's eyes the whole time and he took a deep breath to talk.

He repeated the priest's words before ending with a loud and clear "I do!" Edward and Jasper laughed and I wanted to throw something when Alice did it for me. She hit them both and everyone laughed for a moment.

I repeated the words as clear as I could through the tears. I grunted and cleared my throat and said just as loudly "I do!"

The only words I wanted to hear form the priest came out next.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Washington I know pronounce you man and wife…Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Isa- I mean… Mrs. Bella Cullen. Emmett, you may now kiss the bride."

As we kissed the crowd cheered and Edward and Jasper started dancing like idiots with their ladies. Flower petals dropped from above us and I barely noticed. As we pulled apart, I saw everything in my future and I couldn't be happier.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Enjoying the reception, Mrs. Bella Cullen." Emmett whispered in my ear as we twirled to our song that apparently was made without me realizing. It was _Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol_. And honestly it felt right.

"It couldn't be better." I swore and he smiled and kissed me, the photographers went crazy.

"Just think, after all this is over…we have our whole life in front of us." He said and I smiled.

"I want to dance with her!" Edward said pulling Emmett away and dancing with me just as well. "You're going to be a great addition to the family." He said casually I looked away as I blushed and noticed Rosalie sitting down at the end of the room.

"Go get her." I said as he noticed. He kissed my forehead and walked over to her where he offered her hand like a gentleman and danced with her. Alice and Jasper came twirling over and each congratulated me. I eventually found Emmett again and he seemed eager to have me back.

"Come on guys! Picture!" A photographer shouted. We hired the energetic man and all he did was being energetic and take splendid photos. As Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him we smiled at the camera. Just before he took the picture Emmett turned my face to him and kissed me as the camera flashed.

"Forever." He said quietly.

"Is that so much to ask for?" I said wryly.

As we twirled under a somehow miraculously clear night, my life with Emmett began.

**…Wow…that was really…really long. In my eyes anyway. I hope you've like it one and all. I appreciate your comments and I wish I had more…******** Yes…I'm crying…lol Just kidding. Well that's all folks! I hope people start to leave more comments and I hope I'll be writing again. Next chapter isn't a chapter. It is a thing with questions I need your input on.**

**Oh yeah notice how I sign the end of all my stories the same way? "~ That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla" Well the full version my teacher gave me is **

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, and the shy little smile that makes a star's shine seem almost pitied, with the loud voice that you weren't expecting, and the personality of an angel, Kayla. **


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys...I know the ending is always sad for anything so I got all depressed. **

**1. I do love Edward as well, so I could do something with them**

**2. I could do something with them being human. **

**3. I am willing to do Jacob stories but only by request. **

**4. If there are people interested in lemons, let me know. I know a girl who'd write them but will be too embarrassed to put them on.**

**5. I was thinking something with Edward and Bella human and meet a school with dorms and stuff.**

**6. I could just write a story about pretty much anything.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH BUT I WANT MORE REVIEWS. I NEED HELP CHOOSING A STORY. IF NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING I CAN"T WRITE FOR YOU GUYS!!!**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla. **


End file.
